Oiale Melde
by Lalaithwen
Summary: A romantic story about Legolas. (The title is Quenya for Everlasting Love) This story was called True Love
1. Chapter 1: Mirkwood Elves

Isildur had defeated Sauron. Middle-Earth had been restored to normality and in the forest of Mirkwood 2 young elves were growing up.  
  
Lalaithwen ran through the forest giggling, her fair hair gliding along behind rippling in the breeze. Her footsteps were silent, suddenly she stopped and quietly slipped down a hole. She hid in the darkness, a smile still gracing her young face. She was always happy, living up to her name, laughter maiden. She peeped out of her hiding place and saw feet approaching and her a voice calling her name. Lalaithwen nearly burst trying not to laugh, she knew he'd never find her, no-one else knew about her hiding place. The feet came nearer to her hole until they were almost on the edge, she picked her moment, and suddenly reached out and pulled the feet down. There was a yell, and with a small thud a blonde haired elven boy landed beside her.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!"  
  
"Why's it not fair?"  
  
"Because we're playing hide and seek, and I was supposed find you"  
  
"Well, it was funny"  
  
"No it wasn't!"  
  
Lalithwen burst out laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
Her laughing was almost hysterical  
  
"Legolas, just face it,it WAS funny, in fact, it was HILARIOUS"  
  
Lalaithwen did an exaggerated impression of Legolas falling into the hole.  
  
"And you screamed so high pitched you could have been a girl!"  
  
"I didn't scream, I yelled"  
  
"Whatever you did, it was funny"  
  
"Wasn't"  
  
"Was"  
  
"Wasn't"  
  
"Was"  
  
Lalaithwen crossed her arms and turned away from Legolas.  
  
"Well, it may have been vaguely amusing"  
  
"It was more than amusing" she replied, turning towards her companion and trying to look angry  
  
"Hmm, I suppose it was funny"  
  
Her face lit up and she started to giggle again  
  
"Just admit it, you did something stupid and it was hilarious"  
  
A smile flickered on to his face  
  
"Come on, lets go, we've been out ages"  
  
They scrambled out of the hole and ran through the trees, laughing as they went.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
This is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think. There will be more soon. 


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up

100's of years had passed, but their relationship had remained the same, they were just friends.  
  
They walked through the silent forest together, the sun shining through their golden hair, they had both become taller, more elegant, they walked gracefully, talking quietly and admiring the beautiful forest and the creature among it. Suddenly, Lalaithwen disappeared as if the ground had swallowed her up.   
  
"Lalaithwen!" Legolas yelled as his face wore a worried look. "Where are you, Lalaith-"  
  
"I'm down here you idiot" came a voice from below him  
  
His worried expression became one of confusion for a few moments until, in his mind everything fell into place and a smile shone on his face. Legolas dropped down to join his friend in the darkness  
  
"Don't you remember when we used to play here?"  
  
"I do, I just forgot where it was"  
  
A familiar cheeky smile spread across her delicate face.  
  
"Well I did, this is the second time I've suprised you with this hole, but you didn't scream like a girl this time"  
  
"I didn't scream last time either"  
  
"You so did"  
  
"Didn't"  
  
"Did"  
  
"Didn't"  
  
Lalaithwen laughed, "When will you ever grow up?"  
  
"Possibly sometime in the next thousand years"  
  
"Even if you haven't grown mentally, you've grown physically, we barely fit in this hole now"  
  
"Good point, we'd better get out before we get wedged in"  
  
They scrambled out into the sunlight and as the sun shone onto Lalaithwen's face Legolas noticed something he had never seen before  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
"You look so different now, you've changed"  
  
"Well I wasn't exactly going to look the same forever"  
  
"Of course you've changed, but what I meant was that you look beautiful, more beautiful than anyone I have ever set eyes on"  
  
She was indeed stunningly pretty, her well defined features, her large eyes, as blue as the sky above, her golden hair surrounding her face like a frame for a masterpiece. She was the very essence of beauty.  
  
"You have also changed, long ago I noticed this, you've become a handsome young prince. Many women of this kingdom lust after you"  
  
"And what do you think?"  
  
Lalaithwen gazed into his eyes  
  
"I have feelings for you, for long years I tried to supress them, fearing that you would not feel the same, fearing that revealing how I felt would destroy our friendship. But now I feel open to you, open to tell the world how I feel"  
  
She lent in towards him, so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath, she paused, but before she could stop herself their lips had met and they were locked in a passionate embrace. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

They walked through the forest together,strangely silent, unable to find word to fill this long, awkward gap in time. Every so often one of them made a sound as if about to talk, but then fell back into the silence that filled the forest. It was Lalaithwen who spoke first,  
  
"I'm so sorry, I should have taken things slower"   
  
"No, I liked it, it felt right"  
  
"I liked it too, but you seemed as though you thought it were a mistake"  
  
"I was trying to capture that moment in my mind for ever, it felt wonderful"  
  
"It was wonderful, I've never felt so happy in my life, I felt as though my heart had been freed from a cage to unleash everlasting passion for you"  
  
"I felt your passion warm my soul as though it had been set alight"   
  
Lalaithwen smiled, she loved to be with him. She felt his warm hand slip into hers, it felt natural, as if their hands were made to fit together and they walked toward the palace ready to face the world together. 


	4. Chapter 4: Fun in the Forest

Snow fell down gently in the clearing, covering the trees around it with a soft white layer like a sprinkling of icing. The snow lay still on the ground, perfect and pure.   
  
The tranquility was broken by a rustling in the forest. From the trees emerged two figures on horses as white as the snow, as they rode they spoke quietly.  
  
"I love the winter, everything seems so fragile and elegant"  
  
"You are always elegant, Lalaithwen, whether it be winter or any other season"  
  
She slid gracefully off her horse.  
  
"It seems such a shame to spoil the umblemished snow with hoof and footprints, but I do delight in walking through the snow"  
  
Legolas landed neatly on the ground beside his sweetheart, picked up a handful of snow and let it run through his fingers as a powdery dust.  
  
"Snow would be wonderful if it weren't so cold, wouldn't it be lovely is snow was warm?"  
  
"You do come up with some strange ideas Legolas"  
  
"It's not strange, it's quite sensible actually. All the fun without getting cold"  
  
"Legolas! Look over there, quick!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Legolas turned away and felt something cold hit him hard on the back of the neck.  
  
"Lalaithwen!"  
  
As he turned round he saw her with a smile on her face and her hands behind her back trying to look innocent.  
  
"What?"  
  
He paused.  
  
"I'll get you for that!"  
  
Soon the air was full of snow and the sounds of laughter. When the light dimmed the snowballs thinned out and two very cold elves headed back home. 


	5. Chapter 5: Namarie

2500 years passed the lovers like fleeting seconds of a dream. Their love grew like none before and they saw only bliss.  
  
The colours of the leaves became red and orange, when the setting sun shone through them it created the illusion of fire. A silhouette of two people stood out in the distance.  
  
"Why do you have to go, can't someone else go?"  
  
"My father told me that I have to go to the Council of Elrond, it is important"  
  
"Why can't he go, I don't want you to go"  
  
"I do not want to leave you alone here, but I must leave"  
  
"How long will you be?"  
  
"I don't know, I will send a message to you when I find out"  
  
"Promise that you will return as soon as it is possible"  
  
"I promise"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her in a warm and loving embrace and she wept gently.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Legolas kissed Lalaithwen lightly on her rose coloured lips and mounted his horse.  
  
"Farewell, I shall return to you my love"  
  
As the prince rode into the distance, tears like dew rolled down Lalaithwen's cheeks.  
  
"Namarie" She called "May the grace of the Valar protect you" 


	6. Chapter 6: The Letter

Lalaithwen wandered alone through the forest gazing up at the blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds. She heard someone approach but her eyes remained fixed to the sky.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you Lalaithwen?"  
  
Her eyes moved suddenly down to earth. Another elf stood beside her.  
  
"I am Lalaithwen, why do you ask?"  
  
"I have a message for you"  
  
He handed her a scroll, smiled and left.  
  
"Hannon Le"* She called after him.  
  
She opened the quickly and began to read:  
  
My dearest Lalaithwen,  
  
I have arrived in Rivendell and attended the Council of Elrond. It appears that the One Ring has been found, I have been choosen to accompany the ring bearer to Mordor. It was not my choice, I'd rather be with you, but it is what the Council has decided. I will return to you the first moment I can, I promise you that.  
  
With Love  
  
Legolas  
  
She rolled up the scroll with a tear in her eye, her beloved would be gone for months, years, hundreds of years? She did not know. The wind blew her hair, it flew wildly like licking flames, consuming the lone figure. She was full of emptiness, she could do nothing but pray for her lovers saftey.  
  
*Thank You 


	7. Chapter 7: Sorrow

Thank you all your lovely reveiws, I really appreciate them. Feel free to point out any mistakes as I am writing this on WordPad and it doesn't have a spelling checker.  
  
Lalaithwen opened the heavy oak doors and entered the large stone room, seated ahead of her was Thranduil, King of Mirkwood.  
  
"So you wanted to talk to me"  
  
"Yes, I was wondering-"  
  
"I know what you wish to ask me and the answer is, yet again, no, I have not heard from Legolas"  
  
"Oh, well thank you for your time"  
  
She turned to leave.  
  
"Lalaithwen, the moment I hear of my son I will tell you"  
  
She turned back to face the King.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
She left the room and headed towards the forest, remembering the times when they had been there together, when they'd had fun together. It hurt to rememver his smiling face, the loving warmth of his arms. As she wandered deeper into the green forest she listened to the bird singing sweetly and wathched the tree sway in the gentle breeze. She slippped down into the hole they had once played in when they were young. In the cool darkness she fingered a ring that Legolas had given her years ago, it was silver with a red stone set in it. Around the stone were two small, delicately carved silver leaves. She took the ring off and read the inscription on the inside: 'To my Luthien' She had not heard from Legolas in months, an icy tear ran down her cheek for she did not know if her beloved were alive of dead. Her face filled with sorrow as alone she wept. 


	8. Chapter 8: News

The ring had been destroyed, the darkness that had shrouded Middle-Earth was lifted and beauty once again spread over the land.  
  
Gimli and Legolas stood on a green hilltop, looking out across the landscape as the sun was setting.  
  
"You made me climb all the way up here just to see this?"  
  
"Oh Gimli! Don't you appreciate the beauty of nature?"  
  
"It's nice, but not worth the climb"  
  
"Can't you see all the fiery colours, malina, laure, culina ar carne*"  
  
"What is the point of you speaking in elvish if I don't understand you?"  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"Quenya is such a beautiful language, you should come to Mirkwood, it is spoken widely there"  
  
"I will visit your home if you visit mine"  
  
"OK, that's a deal. You'll love Mirkwood, there's plenty of beautiful women"  
  
"And who us the most beautiful?"  
  
"Lalaithwen, but she is mine"  
  
They both fell silent in the cool evening.  
  
"There is someone riding in this direction"  
  
"I can't see anyone"  
  
"That is because you do not have the power of elven sight"  
  
They both laughed as the rider drew closer to the hill and began to climb up it. The appearance of the figure became clearer, he was a fair haired elf. He seemed familiar to Legolas, as if they had met before.   
  
"Legolas! I am a messenger from Mirkwood"  
  
The elf's face was grave, Legolas's eyebrows creased into a frown.  
  
"What has happened?"  
  
"Ni kali vinyar o Lalaithwen. Ensi na phi."  
  
"Le cait!"  
  
"En na anwa"  
  
"Man yeene o meldanya?"  
  
"Ni ula ist"  
  
"Hirello!"**  
  
The messenger rode of into the sunset, a sillhouette against the colouful sky.  
  
"Legolas? What did he say?"  
  
The elf turned away from his friend, he could not look at him, he just wanted to be alone. Tears like crystals spilled out of his sorrowful eyes onto to his soft cheeks. He heart felt heavy, weighing him down, stopping him from moving on. His life was no longer worth living.  
  
*yellow, gold, orange and red   
  
**"I have news of Lalaithwen. She is dead"  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"It is true"  
  
"What became of my beloved?"  
  
"I do not know"  
  
"Find out!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Oiale Melde: Chapter 9  
  
Lalaithwen waited outside the forbidding doors of dark oak, she did not know what to expect, her thoughts were mixed, would the news be ominous? Would it be promising? The doors creaked open; nervously she entered the room.  
  
"Havo dad Lalaithwen*"  
  
Thranduil's voice was quiet and kindly.  
  
"What news do you have from Legolas?"  
  
Her face became anxious and she stood motionless in the centre of the room.  
  
"Sit down"  
  
"Just tell me what has happened!"  
  
"My son had chosen to sail to the Grey Havens"  
  
"Will he come back to Mirkwood before he leaves?"  
  
"No, he has already began his journey to the sea"   
  
"He is going alone?"  
  
"He has taken with him a friend, Gimli son of Gloin, a Dwarf"  
  
"A Dwarf?"  
  
She was confused, what had happened, why had he changed? Had his love for her changed so much in the time that he had been away? She ran gracefully out of the palace and towards the forest, icy tears streamed down her delicate cheeks, her long white gown billowing out behind her. An awkward branch tore her robe but still she carried regardless for what was going on around her. She new where she was heading, she had been there many times before. Her hair shrouded her face, keeping her emotions locked inside; she arrived at her destination and slipped down into the hole. Her body curled into a tight ball, shutting the world out. She felt as if her life had fallen apart.   
  
*Sit down   
  
THIS IS NOT THE END THERE ARE 2 MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. 


	10. Chapter 10: A Suprise

I'm sorry it took so long for me to do this chapter, i've been very busy with school work!  
  
Legolas looked at the small boat ahead of him, it was grey and slender, ready to set sail.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to do this?" His friend Gimli asked  
  
"Yes, there is nothing left for me here"  
  
Legolas elegantly slipping into the waiting boat and Gimli climbed in clumsily after him. The elf picked up the oars and then paused looking into the distance.  
  
"What is it that you see?"  
  
"A rider, from Mirkwood! We must wait"  
  
The rider's blonde hair streamed out behind him, catching the sunlight as he rode briskly towards Legolas and Gimli.  
  
"Prince Legolas" He called out, "Do not leave I have joyful news for you"  
  
Legolas jumped out of the boat and ran gracefully to the rider.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The messenger dismounted.  
  
"Lalaithwen is not dead"  
  
Light came to Legolas' face and tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"She is alive?"  
  
"Yes, it was a mistake"   
  
He was speechless, no words could express the joy that he felt in his heart.  
  
"Legolas, what is happening?"  
  
The elf turned towards his friend.  
  
"I am going to Mirkwood"  
  
"But I thought you never wanted to see that place again?"  
  
"My fortunes in this world have changed, master dwarf, come with me and see the wonderous forest of Mirkwood"  
  
THIS IS NOT THE END. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO 


End file.
